Talk dirty to me
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Dirty talk,baby blue eyes and a pout was enough for Beca to say yes to a slumber party which can lead to so much more...


Beca had a big crush on a certain redhead it was just her lovely blue eyes,the fire red hair,the beautiful smile,her body,her laugh lines,... Beca just adored everything about Chloe but Beca has to keep herself in control even when Chloe talks dirty to her.

It was a normal rehearsal until Chloe decided to help Beca out which meant take her hands behind her and practically grind her body against that from Beca,sometimes it goes that far that Chloe starts whispering dirty things in her ear softly,not that dirty just like "i'll reward you if you do it right." But that was enough to get Beca's mind racing and her heart skip a beat.

The rehearsal almost ended and Beca was glad,okay she had to leave the redhead but if it ended the redhead couldn't make her all uncontrollable blushing so that was a good thing,it didn't last for long as Aubrey suggested a 'Bella bonding night' which meant a sleepover in the devils cage she could say no but baby blue eyes and that adorable pout was enough to make her say yes.

So here she was sitting on the couch at Aubrey and Chloe's on-campus apartment watching a scary movie with Chloe all cuddled up into her.

Beca rolled her eyes as one of the stupid girls was stepping closer to a door. "She's so stupid.." Beca muttered but received a "shush" from Chloe who watched closely.

Chloe jumped at the jump scare and hid her face at the crook of Beca's neck. "Fuck me." she muttered as she looked back to the screen.

Beca however searched to much into those two simple words and her mind went racing again.

After the movie they dozed off to sleep which meant Chloe making Beca sleep in Chloe's room.  
Chloe slept like a rose,Beca however couldn't sleep,her mind was racing with Chloe being the head topic and Chloe spooning her wasn't helping either.  
It even went further then that she felt Chloe move against her and mutter words which Beca hardly could understand.

"Beca...you're amazing.." Chloe sleep-muttered.

She even started moaning softly in her sleep.

"Becs...talk dirty to me..." Chloe muttered again.

What is happening? Does Chloe like her more then just a friend or is Beca hallucinating?  
There was one option if Chloe kept grinding onto her she couldn't sleep so Beca slowly raised Chloe's arm and softly put it next to her,she quietly got up from the bed and walked over to the door however Beca being clumsy,hit her toe against the feet of the bed and then she fell on the ground which was loud enough to wake Chloe up.

The lights went on and Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca sitting on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked.

"I...uh,i just umh...it's just really comfortable here." Beca lied.

"Okay,now tell the truth."

"Fine,i...just couldn't sleep and it wasn't really helping with you sleep-talking and grinding on me." Beca answered and looked if her toe was okay.

"Oh my god!Did i really do that?" Chloe hid her face with the bed sheets in embarrassment.

"Yeah..." Beca answered.

"God,i'm sorry i didn't mean to but that doesn't really explain why you're on the floor."

"Well i went to go to the living room to try to sleep there but i hit my toe and i fell." Beca explained.

"Did i make you uncomfortable?" Chloe asked.

Beca sighed _Now or never Mitchell_ Beca thought. "No,i...i uh liked it." Beca answered and looked anywhere but Chloe's eyes.

Chloe smiled at how adorable shy Beca looked. "You wanna know what i was dreaming about?"

Beca nodded still refusing to make eye contact.

"You."

With that being said Beca finally made eye contact.

"I kinda have a crush on you ever since the activities fair." Chloe continued.

Beca just looked at her which made Chloe regretting she admitted her love for the brunette.

"I..i'm sorry i-" Chloe started but got cut off by Beca.

"No,no it's just that the first time i saw you i just thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen and i kinda developed a crush on you as well,i really had to keep myself in control when you started talking dirty to me.."

Chloe was grinning widely at her now. "Come here." Chloe said as she patted the space beside her on the bed.

Beca obeyed and went sitting next to her,Chloe cupped her face and leaned in,it was a soft lingering kiss until Chloe pulled away but rested her forehead against the one from Beca.

"So you like dirty talk huh?" Chloe whispered.

"When it's from you,sure." Beca answered.

Chloe bit her lip and leaned in again,she kissed Beca more passionately and slowly pushed Beca on her back and moved on top of her.  
She moved her hand under Beca's shirt and stroked her side while her tongue begged for entry which Beca immediately allowed.  
Chloe moaned in their tongue battle and slowly moved her hand more up and cupped one of Beca's breasts.

After a few minutes it got very heated as they both were naked and Chloe currently kissing a path down to Beca's stomach.  
Chloe started going back up to tease Beca but got pushed down by the shoulders.

Beca bit her lip and tried to be quiet since the Bella's were just in the living room but Chloe was making it hard on her as she took one long lick up her folds.  
Beca took the pillow next to her and put it on her face.  
Chloe smirked and did it again.

"Fuck!" Beca moaned into the pillow.

She did it one more time before taking the clit into her mouth.  
The brunette tangled her fingers into Chloe's hair and bucked her hips into her mouth.

This went on for a few minutes before Chloe pulled away and moved back on top of Beca,kissing her and put all the sexual frustration and wanting each other ever since the activities fair in that kiss.

Beca spread her legs wider and Chloe placed their clits together receiving a loud moan followed by a low groan by Beca,Beca really tried to stay quiet but with a beautiful redhead rocking into her it wasn't that easy.

Chloe could tell Beca was close and increased her actions,Beca's breaths turned into short gasps and as she was bout' to come Chloe moved her hand up to cover Beca's mouth in order to keep her quiet.

Once she pulled her hand away Chloe went lying next to Beca and softly kissed her shoulder after she regained her breath.

Beca however had a song in her head all of sudden as she came down from her high,the song was 'Talk Dirty To Me' by Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz,she didn't know the lyrics but the chorus was enough for her.

"I love you." Beca said all of sudden,normally it took along time for Beca to say something like that even though she never said it before but Chloe well she was an exception a very,very good one.

Chloe smirked and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
